Promise
by LaynaPanda
Summary: He made a promise to her 18 years ago and he was going to keep it. ―NatsuxLucy


**a/n: **Because it's my friend's birthday and I'm feeling a bit generous. Short one-shot!

* * *

They were only 5 when they first met.

Giggling, running, crying, and screaming in the small classroom that held 18 kids about their age. They were doing a small art project with many colors; pink, red, blue, green, yellow.

He sat next to her and she sat next to him. Both of them far from alike.

He liked dragons and she liked princesses. It was an unrealistic fairy tale to them. But he liked it because she was cute and she was weird.

"Hey Lucy."

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"When we're older—I promise I'll marry you."

* * *

They were 12 and they attended the same junior high.

They always were together and always acted like a married couple so people always called Natsu, Lucy and Lucy, Natsu.

Natsu didn't mind but Lucy sure did—she would always screech in embarrassment. But he only think she's trying to warm up to it like he did.

After all, he did say he was going to marry her.

* * *

They were 18 and Natsu was going away.

Lucy wouldn't let him though. She would cry and cry and Natsu would only just feel even worse.

He was going to college in the states and Lucy was going to be left alone.

He promised he was going to be back though.

Because he couldn't leave his wife alone, he says. Lucy told him to stop fooling around but he wouldn't because he was completely serious.

The next day, he was gone and all Lucy had was a small cheap ring around her left ring finger for the next time they met again.

* * *

She was 23 and she was living the life as a business woman. She was single, carefree, and she was enjoying life with her friends.

Even though, she kind of missed her best friend that had left for College and she kind of wished he would hurry and come back, but she was still going on with her life. She promise she'll wait forever but how long could she wait?

He's already been gone for a good 5 years...

"Lu-Chan! You got a package!" Levy, her best friend since high school and house-mate, shouted as she brought the tiny brown box inside with her. She set the box on the dinner table as Lucy came walking in, her eyebrow raised at the thought of somebody sending her something. "Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure—it only has your name and our address on it."

"That's weird... who would send me something?"

"Open it!" Levy urged making Lucy grab the box and peel it open. The two adults leaned in and peered inside the box, Lucy pulling out a note card and a single rose which Levy took and gushed about.

_Come outside and I have a small surprise for you_.

"Uh, Levy-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see who dropped this box off?"

"No, it was just lying there when I came back from the store."

Lucy nodded as she set down the note card and looked at the red rose Levy held. She stared at it for a while before turning around to grab her phone. "Hey, Levy-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"I'll be right back."

The blonde walked across her living room to open her door, exiting out of her apartment. Even though that note card seemed a bit creepy and weird, she had a feeling it was something she shouldn't ignore...

And there she was, standing in her empty hallway as she waited for somebody to arrive and explain themselves.

She nearly screamed out loud when somebody came up behind her without any notice.

"My... would you look at this? Lucy Heartfillia all grown up!"

"W—who are you?!" The blonde shouted as she turned around. But with one glance, she didn't need an explanation to who this person was. Because she first met him when she was only 5 years old.

"Yo Luce, you look beautiful." He gave her a wide toothy grin as he held his right palm up.

Lucy stared at him as if she didn't think this was a dream to disappear. She didn't want to talk, move, or even touch him since she was too afraid he might disappear again.

"Lucy? You alright?"

"Y—you..."

"Yeah... I know I'm one year late but I'm here again!" He laughed nervously as he raised his hands in the air. He looked at Lucy who still stood there stunned, a blank expression plastered on her face. She continued to stare and stare till she felt something wet trail down her face.

"N—Natsu..."

Without realizing, she launched herself into his arms and nearly tackled him, the rosy-haired man yelping in surprise. He held the sobbing woman in his arms as a warm smile decorated his face. "Lucy... I'm home."

"W—what took you so long?!"

"I sort of... spend all my money on something so I had to save it up again..." Natsu laughed sheepish making Lucy pull away and look up at him in confusion. "Why couldn't you buy your plane ticket first, idiot?"

"Because, this was far more important than coming back."

"And what was _so_ important?" Lucy glared as she whipped the tears away. She watched as Natsu smiled and pulled away from her, digging in his pocket to pull a black box out of his pockets.

"18 years ago I made a promise that I'm going to keep," He knelt down right in front of her making her gasp. "Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?"

Without a second thought, her answer flew out of her mouth.

"Yes."

* * *

**a/n: **TOO SHORT? Oh well, it was supposed to be a short one-shot. xD  
Sorry for the beautiful mess. Hope you liked!


End file.
